


Ice and luck (traduction)

by WDMarka



Series: The Mandalorian, his son and the Storm Trooper (traduction) [1]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Baby Yoda is a danger to everyone with his cuteness, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, ManDadlorian, Parental fluff, especially when you're being hunted by idiots in white armor, it's not easy being a single dad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WDMarka/pseuds/WDMarka
Summary: Son vaisseau abattu sur une planète de glace, le Mandalorien doit essayer de rester en vie, et plus important, protéger son fils nouvellement adopté.Un Snowtrooper se dresse entre eux et leur évasion.De la glace, du danger et du fluff en prévision !
Relationships: The Mandalorian & Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV)
Series: The Mandalorian, his son and the Storm Trooper (traduction) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991866
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Ice and luck (traduction)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).
  * A translation of [Ice and luck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594913) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 



> J'ai lu Rescue and Regret de Ladyirina, et j'ai adoré. CT-113 est présent dans une fanfic de The Mandalorian sur dix, j'avais donc envie de rajouter ma pierre à l'édifice, et de traduire The Mandalorian, his son and the Storm Trooper.  
> Si ça vous plaît, allez voir l'oeuvre de base, elle est bourrée de fanart magnifiques, et tout ce qui a été fait autour !

Chance. Malchance. Le Trooper CT-113 sait que sa vie peut être résumée à ces deux facteurs: chance et malchance.

La chance était de son côté lorsqu’il avait réussi à passer de Storm Trooper de base à Snowtrooper. La malchance avait décidé que ce serait le parfait moment pour que l’Empire ne s’écroule. La chance s’était assurée qu’il survive à sa chute, mais la malchance l’avait rendu à travailler pour un fantôme, dans une petite escouade peuplée d’idiots.   
Cependant, la chance, toujours aussi capricieuse, avait jeté le Mandalorien hors-la-loi et l’Atout recherché par tout le monde sur le chemin de CT-113.

Bon, techniquement, le vaisseau était apparu alors que CT-113 et ses quatre camarades troopers faisaient la patrouille habituelle dans leur ancien Dropship, et pendant un instant, tous avaient cru que l’autre vaisseau avait été le fruit de leur imagination fatiguée. Personne ne venait jamais sur cette horrible planète de glace.   
Pourtant, leur capitaine, qui était aussi leur pilote ce jour- là puisque DP-908 combattait toujours son rhume, réussit à atteindre le vaisseau Mandalorien d’un tir qui l’avait fait dévier de sa route et envoyé sur la surface glacée de la planète. Ils partent à leur poursuite.

Le temps que le vaisseau impérial ne se pose, CT-113 s’est habillé de sa combinaison de neige et inspecte son fusil blaster E-11 alors que les portes s’ouvrent pour révéler le paysage d’un blanc aveuglant. Sans son casque, il doute qu’il ne puisse voir quoi que ce soit.

“La cible est arrivée à un clic au nord-est.” dit le capitaine alors qu’il les rejoint, lui aussi habillé et prêt à tirer. “Le sol est instable, c’est pourquoi j’ai dû atterrir ici. Regardez où vous marchez.”   
“Affirmatif.” dit CT-799, le plus petit d’entre eux, ajustant son pack de batterie de sa combinaison. “Et la cible ? On la ramène vivante ?”   
Le capitaine n’hésite pas.” Nous les tuons tous les deux.”   
CT-113 esquisse un sourire narquois et met son blaster à sa ceinture. Et bien, cela rend les choses beaucoup plus facile, et il n’y a rien qu’il n’aime plus que de l’argent facile.

Ils sortent dans l’étendue sauvage glacée, où peu de choses peuvent survivre plus de quelques heures dans le froid brutal, et ils se mettent en marche vers le nord-ouest. Le vent est agité et continue de s’intensifier à mesure qu’ils avancent, soulevant la neige et rendant leur visibilité quasi nulle, même avec leurs masques améliorés. Le temps est tellement mauvais qu’ils passent presque à côté du vaisseau Mandalorian échoué sans le voir. Les dégâts du vaisseau étaient clairs, mais le mercenaire a réussi à le faire atterrir tant bien que mal, et à en juger par la porte ouverte, à fuir avec l’atout. CT-402 et CT-799 entrent dans le vaisseau par la porte ouverte pendant que les autres montent la garde, et personne n’est surpris quand ils émergent pour rapporter qu’il est vide.

Malchance, conclut CT-113 d’un grondement mental. À chaque fois qu’il a un brin de chance, c’était toujours suivi par la malchance. Toujours.

“Ils n’ont pas pu aller bien loin.” déclare le capitaine. “Et ils vont chercher un abri.”   
Les Snowtroopers tournent tous leur attention vers le petit amas de montagnes de glace non loin d’eux. Il n’y a vraiment aucun autre endroit où le Mandalorien a pu trouver refuge.   
“Allons-y.” ordonne le capitaine et ouvre la voie.

CT-113 fait un pas, mais voit alors quelque chose presque complètement couvert par la neige. S’agenouillant, il tend sa main et touche la neige.   
Du sang.   
Une de leur cible a été blessée. La chance est de retour. CT-113 se relève et suit les autres vers les sommets glacés. Ils entrent dans un des étroits passages entre les deux piliers minces, immenses, et commencent à traquer leurs proies.   
Il a juste assez de temps pour se demander combien de temps sa chance durera lorsqu’il y a une explosion venant du dessus, et la neige et la glace tombent en masse sur eux dans un énorme fracas.   
Définitivement la malchance !

-

Sa tête bourdonne, il peut à peine respirer, mais CT-113 est sauvé par la chance en n’étant frappé que par la neige et non pas les blocs de glace massifs s’écroulant.   
Contrairement aux autres.   
Toussant, luttant pour sortir de la neige, CT-113 arrive à se mettre à genoux, confirmant qu’il se pourrait qu’il ait une ou deux côtes cassées, lorsqu’il y a soudainement un fusil sur son visage couvert.   
Relevant la tête, il voit le Mandalorien se tenir devant lui comme l’ombre menaçante de la mort.

CT-113 remarque distraitement que c’est le Mandalorien qui saigne, il semble qu’il y a une plaie importante sur son flanc, le sang imbibant ses vêtements de ses côtes jusqu’à sa cuisse, puis il peut entendre l’arme être chargée, prête à tirer. L’instinct de survie prend le dessus. Très fort.   
"Attends ! Je peux t’aider!” dit brusquement CT-113.

Le Mandalorien incline légèrement sa tête. Cela n’a pas d’importance que le casque argenté cache son expression faciale, tout dans ce mouvement traduit l’incrédulité totale.

“Ton vaisseau. Il est endommagé. Tu ne pourras pas décoller.” CT-113 lève ses mains lentement pour montrer qu’il est désarmé et inoffensif. Son fusil est enfoui quelque part sous la neige. Cependant, il est presque certain que le Mandalorien n’a aucune idée que sa combinaison de Snow Trooper a un traqueur et que son employeur a probablement déjà envoyé des renforts sur sa position. “Notre vaisseau. Tu peux prendre les pièces dont tu as besoin pour fixer le tien. Je t’aiderai.”

“Pourquoi j’aurais besoin de toi pour ça?”

Déglutissant avec difficulté, CT-113 garde son courage par pure ténacité/obstination. “La tempête. Tu ne trouveras pas le vaisseau. Pas à temps. Le froid t'aura avant.”   
Le Mandalorien ne bouge pas, garde son fusil braqué sur CT-113 et considère l’offre pendant une éternité. CT-113 attend, espère, mais l’anxiété grandit de plus en plus à mesure que les secondes passent. Oh, il est mort. Il est tellement mort. La malchance a décidé de mettre fin au jeu.

Quand il voit le mandalorien recourber son doigt sur la détente, CT-113 ferme ses yeux. Un doux gazouillement le réveille d’un coup. À sa surprise, il voit un petit enfant jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus l’épaule du Mandalorien. Il a la peau verte, des oreilles pendantes et de grands yeux sombres. Attends. C’est  **ça** l’Atout ?

Le casque du Mandalorien se tourne légèrement, comme si le gazouillement signifiait quelque chose pour lui et qu’il délibérait ce qui avait été dit. CT-113 se demande si la glace a déjà ruiné le cerveau de l’homme.

L’enfant gazouille et tend sa petite main, comme s’il essayait d’atteindre CT-113, mais le froid le force vite à la retirer, et il se recroqueville jusqu’à ce qu’il n’y ait plus que le sommet de sa tête qui dépasse de l’épaule du Mandalorien.

Le Mandalorien soupire. Un soupir profond et sincère demandant quand l’univers cesserait de le tabasser.CT-113 le sait, car il a poussé lui-même ce type particulier de soupirs plus d’une fois.

“Lève-toi.” ordonne le Mandalorien, faisant un geste avec son fusil.   
CT-113 obéit, ignorant les complaintes de son corps. Il a mal, certes, mais contrairement aux autres, il n’est pas mort. Chance ?   
“Marche” ordonne ensuite le Mandalorien.   
Il marche.

Ils s’arrêtent aux abords de la montagne et regardent la tempête se déchaîner au dehors. Plus tôt, c’était proche de la visibilité nulle. Maintenant, c’est juste un mur blanc déchainé.   
“On doit attendre. Tu ne t’en sortiras pas là dedans.” déclare CT-113, à l'abri dans sa combinaison isolée et son masque chauffé. L’autre homme est blessé, saigne et n’a que de pauvres protections contre le froid. “Et ton enfant. Il mourra de froid.”   
“Je peux toujours t’abattre.” note le Mandalorien, mais il le dit comme un fait et pas une menace. Il fixe le blizzard pendant quelques instants encore, comme s’il pouvait le faire disparaître avec sa volonté, et quand ça ne marche pas il se tourne et marche de nouveau vers les montagnes. CT-113 sursaute lorsqu’il se rend compte que l’homme le laissera derrière s’il ne garde pas le rythme, alors il le suit rapidement.

Pendant qu’ils marchent, lui deux pas derrière le Mandalorien, il voit que le Mandalorien a une sorte d’écharpe dans son dos, portant son fusil à la main, et l’atout est lové dans cette écharpe. C’est une vue tellement étrange que CT-113 ne peut en décrocher son regard.   
Jusqu’à ce que l’enfant ne bouge et regarde par-dessus le tissu marron pour le regarder, babillant curieusement.

CT-113 décide soudain d’étudier à la place le sol. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais en sachant qu’ils seront morts à la fin de la journée, il n’arrive pas à regarder ces yeux.

-

Ils finissent assis dans une petite grotte de glace, attendant le passage de la tempête. Le Mandalorien relaxe l’écharpe et amène l’enfant devant lui pour le prendre, avant de s’installer sur le sol gelé, gardant son fusil proche de lui. Il prend à peine le temps de placer un bandage de fortune sur la blessure à son flanc.

CT-113 s’assied de l’autre côté de la grotte, mais étant donné l’étroitesse de la caverne, il n’y a pas beaucoup de distance entre eux. Il est assez proche pour voir que, même si le Mandalorien a détaché l'écharpe pour s’en servir comme couverture, entourant l’enfant dedans avant de le serrer contre lui, le petit tremble de froid.   
Il fait un faible et misérable bruit et lève les yeux vers le Mandalorien.

Le chasseur de prime semble considérer la situation, avant de détacher maladroitement sa cape et de l’enrouler aussi autour de l’enfant.   
CT-113 peut voir qu’il grelotte toujours. Son HUD lui indique que la température actuelle est dangereuse pour la plupart des espèces, mais surtout pour un enfant. Il fronce les sourcils face au malaise qu’il ressent. Il est censé les tuer tous les deux. Pourquoi est-ce que cela lui importait que l’atout meure à cause d’un blaster ou du froid ?

Il se renfrogne encore plus lorsque, peu de temps après, le Mandalorian retire son plastron en Beskar, ouvre son manteau et arrive à faire entrer l’enfant à l'intérieur avant d’enrouler ses deux bras autour pour le garder au chaud. Se rendant vulnérable au froid et à un tir de blaster bien placé. Pourquoi ?   
Ils sont juste une mission, se rappelle CT-113. Des cibles. C’est tout.

“Si tu acceptes de le livrer, on pourrait partager l’argent.” offre CT-113 à voix basse.

Le casque du Mandalorien se soulève pour porter son attention de l’enfant vers le Snowtrooper. “Touche le et je te désintègre. Après t’avoir étripé.” Une promesse calme mais inflexible.

CT-113 hoche la tête et s’affaisse silencieusement. Donc, ce n’est pas qu’un numéro alors. Cet idiot tient vraiment à l’enfant. Grosse erreur. Cela va les tuer tous les deux. Tenir aux autres cause toujours des problèmes. Malchance.

Hors des montagnes de glace, le vent se déchaîne.

Au bout du compte, même si les plaintes de l’enfant se sont transformées en des gazouillement silencieux, le protégeant du pire, le Mandalorien commence lui aussi à trembler. CT-113 le scanne et son HUD lui révèle que sa température corporelle est basse. Très basse.

Peut-être que son employeur paiera plus s’il les amène vivant ? CT-113 sait que son capitaine a dit, mais cet homme a toujours été un idiot. Si son employeur les voulait mort, il pourrait toujours les tuer lui-même après que CT-113 ne les livre. En vie. Oui, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, n’est ce pas ? S’ils sont morts, on ne peut revenir en arrière. En vie, ça peut toujours être rectifié.

Le Mandalorien attrape son fusil et le vise d’un réflexe éclair lorsque CT-113 cherche à attraper dans son dos le cylindre attaché au-dessus de sa ceinture. Relevant prudemment sa main libre dans un geste apaisant, CT-113 retire le contenant et le tend au Mandalorien. “Tiens. Prends le.”

Le Mandalorien ne bouge pas. Continue de le viser. Une main protectrice sur la bosse sous son manteau.

CT-113 pose le conteneur sur le sol et le fait rouler jusqu’à l’autre.

Lorsqu’il n’explose pas et ne fait rien d’autre d’horrible, le chasseur de primes pose doucement son fusil et attrape le conteneur. Le regardant sous toutes les coutures, cherchant des fils ou tout autre signe de danger, l’homme l’ouvre finalement, et il est dommage que le casque cache son expression lorsqu’il voit la couverture chauffante roulée à l'intérieur.   
Le Mandalorien hésite, mais l’enfant gémit et il accepte alors la couverture.

Au départ, l’idiot tente de simplement l’enrouler autour de l’enfant et CT-113 se retrouve à parler même sans en avoir l’intension. “Ne fait pas ça. Enroule là autour de toi et tu le garderas au chaud. Tu ne lui servira à rien mort.   
Il n’a pas besoin de voir la tête du Mandalorien pour savoir qu’il lui jette un regard noir, mais l’homme la met autour de lui avec réticence et prend soin de la fermer minutieusement pour que la chaleur s’accumule autour de l’enfant.

CT-113 fixe l'extérieur de la caverne au lieu de regarder les deux. Le Mandalorien est vraiment un idiot. CT-113 ne ressent rien face au gazouillis heureux qu’il entend. Rien.

-

Les heures passent mais finalement, la tempête cesse. Le Mandalorien n’hésite pas à se mettre sur ses pieds et à se préparer pour leur départ.   
CT-113 a moins hate.   
L’enfant est enveloppé dans la couverture chauffante et remis dans l’écharpe dans le dos du Mandalorien. Ils commencent à marcher vers le vaisseau impérial.

La neige a tout recouvert, le paysage entier a changé, mais heureusement le HUD de CT-113 possède les coordonnées du vaisseau et n’a aucun mal à les guider jusqu’à lui.   
Il n’aime juste pas la façon dont l’enfant regarde par-dessus de l’épaule du Mandalorien et l’observe d’un regard doux de ses yeux noirs. Comme s’il savait quelque chose que CT-113 ignore.

Voyant ce qui ressemblait à une petite colline, CT-113 sait qu’il doit décider quelle sera sa prochaine action, vu que cette colline est en réalité le vaisseau impérial recouvert de neige. Une fois qu’il aura montré le vaisseau au Mandalorien, qu’est ce qui l’empêchera d'abattre CT-113 ? Il a besoin des pièces, pas de CT-113.   
Distrait par son dilemme, il ne voit pas le danger sur son HUD et marche sur le sol ayant commencé à se fissurer sous la puissance de la tempête.

Un son net de glace qui se brise retentit, et CT-113 tombe. En un instant, il se souvient de son entraînement à l’académie pour devenir Snowtrooper; comment ces crevasses mènent à une mort certaine. Aucune armure ne peut protéger de l’impact de la chute ou empêcher les stalactites d’empaler un Trooper comme un fruit mûr.   
Si vous tombez, vous êtes morts, avait dit l’instructeur.   
Malchance.

Mais il n’est pas mort. Non. En regardant autour de lui, CT-113 réalise qu’il flotte dans les airs comme s’il était dans l’espace, sans gravité. L’incrédulité le laisse muet, il remue seulement lorsqu’il se met à léviter vers le haut et le choc ne fait que s’agrandir lorsqu’il voit le Mandalorien se tenir au bord de la crevasse et le petit enfant perché sur son épaule; sa main tendue et les yeux clos.

Il est soulevé par l’enfant ! CT-113 a entendu parler de la Force, bien évidemment, mais il ne l’avait jamais vue ou expérimentée. Pas étonnant que son employeur veuille cet enfant ! Il peut tout changer. Il pourrait ramener l’empire ! Tu parles d’une chance !   
CT-113 est à quelques centimètres d’être en sécurité quand la malchance frappe.

Epuisé, l’enfant s’écroule dans l’écharpe, perdant sa prise sur CT-113, et alors que la gravité le rattrape; le Mandalorien aussi, et CT-113 est tiré d’un coup sec à l’abri.

Pendant que CT-113 est allongé sur la glace, le cœur palpitant et la tête qui tourne, le chasseur de prime est agenouillé non loin, serrant l’enfant contre lui d’un bras et le laissant agripper fermement son doigt de son autre main.

CT-113 tremble encore lorsqu’il se tient à côté du Mandalorien. “Le vaisseau. On devrait continuer. Je peux le voir d’ici.” Il attend que l’homme remette l’enfant dans l’écharpe et qu’il la resserre.   
CT-113 hésite avant de demander : “Est-ce… est-ce qu’il va bien ?”   
“Oui.” Le Mandalorien ne semble pas hostile, plus fatigué qu’autre chose. Sa température corporelle est basse. La blessure saigne à nouveau. “Allons-y.”

Ils atteignent le vaisseau sans nouveau problème et CT-113 ouvre la porte pour qu’ils entrent. Après avoir marché dans le paysage gelé, le vaisseau les réchauffe. Et même si cela devait être tellement tentant pour le Mandalorien de se reposer, se réchauffer, il insiste pour commencer à travailler.   
Il laisse cependant l’enfant se reposer, emmitouflé dans les couvertures et installé sur un siège.

Ils ont presque fini lorsque la malchance arrive. Ou, plus précisément, les renforts.   
Ce n’est qu’un petit groupe. L’employeur n’a que rarement plus à envoyer ces jours-ci. Mais c’est assez pour poser problème, et le Mandalorien n’est pas en état de se battre. Et pourtant, le chasseur de prime jette un regard à l’enfant, puis attrape son fusil et se prépare à agir.

CT-113 fonce en dehors du vaisseau avant que le Mandalorien ne puisse l’arrêter. Il marche en direction des Stormtroopers s’approchant du vaisseau. “Il était temps ! Qu’est ce qui vous a pris si longtemps ?”

“Ne joue pas au plus malin. Tu savais qu’on ne pouvait pas se poser dans cette tempête.” répond l’un d’eux. Le HUD de CT-113 l'identifie comme FN-948. “Où sont les cibles ?”

CT-113 entend le faible son de chargement du fusil du Mandalorien de l'intérieur du vaisseau. “Vers les montagnes de glace.” Il pointe un pilier tranchant au loin. “Nous les avons traqués avant qu’un combat n’explose et se finisse en une avalanche. Mon équipe a été emportée. Je pense que la glace les a eu eux aussi.”

FN-948 se tourne vers les montagnes. “On a besoin d’une confirmation. Une preuve de l’élimination.”   
CT-113 hoche la tête. “Si nous y allons tous, on devrait pouvoir les déterrer. Ça ne nous prendra pas plus d’une paire d’heures.”   
“Affirmatif.” FN-948 rengaine son blaster. “Allons-y. Je me pèle le cul. Plus vite on sera de retour au vaisseau, mieux c’est.”   
Les Stormtroopers entament leur marche vers les sommets de glace.

CT-113 s’arrête, jette un coup d'œil vers le vaisseau, se demandant s’il vient de perdre l’esprit, et voit avec horreur l’enfant marcher en vacillant vers la rampe.

Il gazouille doucement et lui fait un signe de main, avant que le gant du Mandalorien n’apparaisse et ne le tire dans l’ombre.

CT-113 surprend sa main levée pour saluer en retour et se dépêche de la baisser. Il tourne des talons et suit les Stormtroopers.

Le Mandalorien a les pièces nécessaires pour fixer son vaisseau et deux heures pour le faire. Cela devrait lui laisser assez de temps pour s’échapper. Avec un peu de chance.


End file.
